


'Twas the Night After Christmas

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Complete, Drama, Humor, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: AU - Severus has a one night stand, but with who?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Severus's POV

Severus woke up day after Christmas with someone, better yet something on his face. He noticed a cat on the bed. _Who’s cat is this!?_ As he got up he suddenly felt his head pounding. _What the?_ He thought as he was rubbing his eyes. He suddenly remembered who was lying next to him. What had he done? She was his apprentice! He watched her while she was sleeping peacefully. _What kind of man was he? Of all the people he knew, he slept with her!?_ He was utterly horrified.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and Severus bit his bottom lip. He slowly got out of bed and tried not to wake her however that damned cat jump off the bed and Hermione squirmed in her sleep but she did not wake up. Severus sighed with relief and left to go make hot chocolate for the two of them. _What was he to do about this mess he’s caused?_

Entering the staff room, Severus was going by the motions of making hot chocolate. He knew the recipe by heart from his mum. While he was cooking the milk with the chocolate a flashback scene had hit him hard. There were two bodies and they were both naked. One was hovering over the other and they were both caressing each other. He dropped his spoon which fell on the counter and widened his eyes. Severus jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

“Yeh alrigh’ there, Professor?” Hagrid looked up from his lesson plans for the week. “Yeh don’ look like yerself.” He had a whole stack of papers and wanted to actually do well for next semester of classes.

Severus turned back around because almost forgot his hot chocolate and finished adding the ingredients. “Nothing to your concern….” He said while having his back from Hagrid. After putting the hot chocolate in the mugs, he placed a dash of cinnamon in the two hot chocolates.

After Severus turned around to leave Hagrid raised his right eyebrow. “I never pegged yeh for Ho’ Chocolaeh’.” Hagrid chuckled. “Two cups?” He narrowed his eyes.

“It’s for later…” Severus mutter then rolled his eyes. He walked back to his room to find it empty. With wide eyes he staggered in the room after dropping the mugs of hot chocolate.


	2. Hermione’s POV

Hermione awoke with a startling headache. As she slowly got up she realized the errors of her judgement and gasped. Still in the bed and naked, she looked around and with wide eyes. It had dawned on her who’s rom this was. “No…No, no, no!” She got up from the bed with the blanket. When she found her clothing that was splattered across the floor, she quickly picked them up. 

She couldn’t care less how she looked at that moment. Though she remembered having the feeling of euphoria, Hermione couldn’t believe she had slept with her mentor. She finally managed to put on her clothing without looking like a total mess. 

Suddenly she heard a meow. “Crookshanks!” She whispered. “Come on, we’re leaving,” She muttered while gritting her teeth. Suddenly she heard a squeak coming from the bathroom area. Crookshanks growled as she saw the rat running for its life. “No! Crookshanks! We have to leave now!” She struggled to get her cat in check as he was chasing the rat. 

After what seemed like forever, Hermione decided to leave Crookshanks behind. She suffered enough humiliation. Crookshanks could find his own way home. She sighed with defeat and left the dungeons in hopes that no one had seen her.


	3. Hermione's POV

That morning, Hermione got dressed for the day. She was in no mood to spend the day interning with Severus. Taking a deep breathe, she opened her door and walked silently towards the great hall. As she was walking, she pointedly looked at the floor filled with embarrassment. Once she got to the teacher’s table she noticed the one person she wanted to avoid wasn’t there. She frowned. Of course she should have expected this.

She looked around the great hall. It was pretty empty, maybe it was late in the day? Sighing, she took some food. She felt someone stare at her and looked up to find Professor McGonagall staring with a bemused expression. _Did she know? She couldn’t have!_

“Are you alright, Ms. Granger?” The professor asked. “You look a little pale.”

“No, I just err don’t feel like eating. “Excuse me….”She rushed out of the great hall and bumped into someone and crashed on the floor.

“Watch where you are going.” Said the man who she clearly recognized.

Hermione gasped with shock. “I-I’m sorry.” She rushed out of there before he could say anything past Granger.

Today was not going to be a good day for her. In order to compose herself, she decided to step in the girls bathroom and stared at the mirror. _Who was she kidding? If the staff knew the kids would eventually know. She needed to tell him it was a mistake. But how could she? Even though they were drunk, it was the best night she’s said ever. She just had to suck it up and hope for the best._


	4. Severus's POV

It was the start of a new term. Students were rushing to their classes and Severus was in his classroom preparing for the lesson. He was teaching first years Mondays and he was preparing the ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion. Class hasn't started yet, and he was looking for his intern. _It's not like her to be late for class._ As he was getting the last ingredients on the last desk, she finally came in.

When he heard the door open he froze. "You're late." He said pronouncing the t with an annoyance tone. He continued to what he was working on then sat down on his chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she rushed towards her chair that was seated next to him.

Finishing writing on the board he glanced up at Hermione and just nodded. _This was going to be a long class._

When students came flooding in, Severus writing. "Settled down, settle down." He muttered as he hear the kids whispering and gossiping.

The classes just kept on talking. Hermione, however noticed that and she looked up at Severus then back at the kids. She stood. "Quiet!" she yelled. She said back down and Severus looked down at her and nodded.

"Right," he looked back at the students. "Can anyone tell me what a Wiggenweld Potion is used for?" He asked while looking around the room.

"No one? Pity…." He muttered. He had expected Hermione to answer. _Of course._ He could see her hand raising from the corner of his eye. "If you must…." Severus gritted his teeth. There was no use to fight it.

Hermione smirked at the professor. "This particular potion is to wake a sleeping princess from her slumber. Also Wiggen means strength and weld means joining together, thus the word means welder strength or who welds the strength potion."

"Correct." He rolled his eyes. I have given you instructions here on the board. Your ingredients are on your desk. You have one hour and you start now."

He had mentioned to Hermione that they both have to overlook the students. One by one they went to each student to look at their work. They took care to not be in close proximity towards each other. Once in a while, Severus sneaked glances at Hermione in hopes she wouldn't notice. By the time they finished their rounds, one student finished before the others.

Hermione looked at Severus, and he gave her the okay to look at the student's work.

"Looks like we have a winner." Hermione smiled at Severus.

Severus grunted. "Ten points to Ravenclaw." He muttered. "That is all for today. You may go. But! You have to write a one page essay as to how useful a Wiggenweld Potion can be. Due by Wednesday." He added. As students walked out, he heard them grown.

Once everyone left he closed the door and it was just the two of them. _What was he to do?_


	5. Hermione's POV

“You are to clean up this classroom. I’ll come back later.” Severus gritted his teeth as he opened the door.

“Wait!” Hermione yelled after him. She crossed her arms together.

He stilled and kept his door on the knob. “Yes?”

“Were you ever going to explain to me why you left?” She asked. _She felt vulnerable around him._

He closed his eyes then opened them. He turned to look at her. “I left?!” He rushed towards her. “You left! I only went to get hot chocolate for the two of us.”

Hermione blinked. “You….What?” She couldn’t believe what she’d heard. She started to tear up with relief that she wasn’t left by herself. “I -.”

“Don’t. You could’ve stayed…”He felt like he was weak then. “I still have your bloody cat.” He smirked.

“Crookshanks? Oh… I tried to bring him with me when I-.” Severus interrupted her with a kiss.

The kiss deepened and they both rushed towards the desk and Hermione sat on it with Severus leaning on her.

“I’m sorry I was acting weird.” Hermione whispered.

Severus placed his finger on her lips. “Shhh.…We’re together now.” He whispered back and continued kissing her.

**THE END**


End file.
